A Perfect Love
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Trish has the Perfect life, she finally had her dream wedding, she married her best friend Ron, she has everything right? Wrong. Her Dream has turned into horror for the Newlywed, and will the person she cares more then anyone else be able to save her?


**Chapter 1 **

Trish grabbed her stuff and headed out of the home she shared with her new husband Ron, she was going to meet some dear friends she met through wrestling, they all lived in Canada also. There was Chris Irvine(Jericho) and his wife Jessica and then Adam Copeland(Edge) and his fiance Amy Dumas(Lita) they were all friends in real life ,even though when they were on screen they were bitter enemies.

Trish wiped the tears away as she tried to put enough make up on to cover the black eye she had. She heard Ron coming down the stairs she knew he was still drunk and knew he would try to do anything to stop her from seeing her friends. So she hurried out of the house , she fumbled for her car keys, she knew he was outside now.

Ron: Hey where the hell do you think your going?

Trish: To see some old friends, I'll be home later

Ron: Like hell your going to see your friends

Ron was almost at the car , Trish slammed it shut and hit the automatic lock and started her car. Ron banged on the car like a wild animal. Trish was scared, he was out of hand, he got worse since they were married. Trish drove off leaving Ron there cursing loudly , and swearing that when she got home, she'd regret leaving like that.

Trish tried to hold the tears in but she couldn't as her body shook so fast, he scared the crap out of her, and she was scared to go home later, she probably wouldn't. Trish knew she had to do something, so she decided to cancel their joint account they shared, so Ron couldn't take her money she worked hard for, he would do something stupid since she left like that so , she decided to do what she had to , screw the consequences, even though she knew she would get a good beating when she got home.

Trish left the bank, she got that taken care of, now she was off to see her good friends, and someone that she dearly loved not to long ago. But she couldn't be with him, Chris was married and had a kid, Trish could never do that to a family so she hid her feelings from him, even though the day he left he told her his feelings for her, and all she could do was just watch him leave, she never did tell him the truth, which upset her greatly because she was in love with him, but then she decided that she let Ron wait for so long till she finally married him so she decided it was better the way it ended, Ron was a good guy, well thats what Trish thought but somehow, Ron changed a lot after they were married he got drunk a lot and became very abusive, Trish had to be in the hospital a few times because she accidently fell down the stairs.

But anyways Trish had arrived at the restaurant that was on the beach it was a nice place to meet, and besides Ron had no idea where this place was so Trish was also happy about that. Besides if Ron did come he couldn't make a scene in front of her friends, or would he? Trish was still shaking , she grabbed one of her anxiety pills out and took one and took a sip of her water, she made sure her mascara wasn't messed up and that her face wasn't puffy from crying, she wanted to look perfect when she saw Chris again, its been a year since they last saw each other, for Trish it seemed like a eternity since she last saw him.

As she got out of her car, she grabbed her small purse and locked her car put her keys in the purse and started to walk towards the restaurant on the beach she was a bit wobbly but it was because of her nerves but soon the pill would sink in and work for her, and besides she was a half-hour early so she wasn't worried her friends would see her in bad shape.

Trish glanced at her cell phone she turned it on vibrator she noticed there were already 30 missed messages, she sighed, Ron was very controlling and very possessive. Trish had been sitting there for about 15 minutes already, when this song started playing, and just as it started, Chris arrived as they stared at each from a few steps away.

Music playing in background

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Chris smiled, and Trish smiled back as she quickly got up and embraced Chris with a huge hug. Jessica(his wife was right beside him) Trish and Jess acknowledge each other as they all sat down. All they had to do was wait for Adam & Amy now.

Chris looked at Trish, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she was always beautiful though, the song that was playing also hit a huge nerve in him, he always wanted Trish, when they did their storyline together, he fell in love with her, but she always acted just like a friend to him so when he did tell her, she never reacted, but she did tell him she loved him as a friend and the whole conversation ended there and besides Chris also thought about Jessica so yeah what he wanted didn't turn out the way the way he wanted it to.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Trish: Chris you look so good, your hair looks great!

Chris had cut his hair off when he got his band Fozzy started so he looked a bit different then the Chris Jericho everyone knew in wrestling.

Jessica: I think he looks more gorgeous with his hair cut like this then when he had his long hair.

Trish: Aww, I liked Chris whatever way he wanted to look

Jessica scowled at that comment, she was jealous of the fact that Trish worked with her husband and to top it off Trish was gorgeous also, something that Jessica wasn't, but she smirked, she had his child and a ring on her finger thats all she needed, and Trish didn't have Chris or his child. She secretly laughed in her head about that.

Chris: Trish you still look as gorgeous as the first day I met you, how is married life going?

Trish: Ahhh its okay

Trish touched her eye gently she prayed no one saw the bruise there, but Chris had noticed when she touched her eye and then he squinted and he swore to himself he saw a bruise there but he wasn't absolutely sure either.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Chris & Trish were looking at each other very intensely but Jessica wasn't paying attention to that at all, Trish winked at Chris and he winked back and smiled.

Adam & Amy sat right down startling both Trish & Chris.

Amy: Well look who it is , one of my best friends Trish the new married woman

Trish: Ames its so good to see you

Trish & Amy hugged for a long time it seemed, Adam and Chris just shook hands.

Adam: It seems like we were late

Trish: No actually your on time, I got here like a half hour before we had to meet.

Chris: And me and Jess just got here so , your not late

Adam: Thats good. Its so good to see you guys again, how is married life treating both of you?

Jessica: Oh me and Chris are doing wonderfully, Chris Jr, is growing so fast, me and Chris have been trying for another child .

Amy: Thats great I hope you soon succeed

Chris: Yeah Jessica is one of a kind and my son means the world to me.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

Amy: Trish, how are you and Ron doing?

Trish: We are doing just fine

Thats all Trish said, she didn't want to lie more then she had to, she quivered with fear when she thought of what Ron may do to her after she left the way she did today.

Chris had noticed Trish shaking, and he wondered what was up with that.

Trish: I am so happy you guys are finally getting married, I never expected your romance would turn to marriage

Amy: I know, I am just as shocked as you Trish, but Adam is a great guy , despite the asshole he plays on tv.

They all laugh, Adam just shakes his head and smiles.

Adam: Yeah but I am not the only asshole on tv, your pretty bad yourself Amy

Amy: I know(she giggles)

Amy: Matt and I are friends again, we've decided to bury the hatchet, you know he is with Ashley now right?

Trish: I heard a rumor he was with her but wasn't sure

Amy: I am glad he is happy he deserves it, I mean I did do him wrong, and I feel bad , but we both forgiven each other and we actually hang out together now also.

Trish: Cool any other romances in the WWE?

Adam: Maria and John are a item, Batista is dating Torrie Wilson, ummm

Amy: Jeff is dating Mickie James

Trish: Awww Mickie is a sweetheart, I am liking the couples so far

Jessica: Have a lot of wrestlers have affairs also while traveling on the road?

Adam: Not that I know of.

Jessica: Adam you did, with Amy while you were still married

Chris: Jessica enough.

Jessica: As long as no one fucked my husband I will stop because if I find out he did screw one of the divas I will kill her and I mean it, Now excuse me I need to use the restroom.

Jessica walks away, and everyone is stunned by her outburst.

Amy: Chris, whats wrong with her?

Chris: To tell you the truth I don't know, and she has changed since I married her, to tell you the truth...

Before Chris could finish his sentence, Trish heard a loud familar voice, she quivered with fear, Ron had found her and now what was he going to do to her?

Ron walked up to the table, his anger subsided, he knew he had to act calm in front of her friends if not, who knows what may happen.

Ron: Sweetheart I made it, but you gave me the wrong directions.

Trish: Sorry Ron

Ron gave her a kiss on her cheek as he sat down beside and smiled at all her friends, he remained calm even though in his mind he wanted to strangle her for leaving him like she did.

Chris: Nice to meet you Ron, I am Chris Irvine, I played Chris Jericho on WWE and worked with Trish for a while.

Ron: Yeah I know who you are

Trish: Ron thats rude

Ron: Sorry, I am a bit tense because my loving wife lied to me but besides that I am fine, once again sorry for my attitude

Adam: Its okay man, lets order, I am starving.

Jessica has arrived back, and sits down, she then notices Ron.

Jessica: Is this your husband Trish?

Ron: Yes I am

Trish: She was talking to me Ron, and yes Jessica this is my husband Ron

Ron: Are you giving me attitude Trish?

Trish: No but she was speaking to me

Ron: I want to talk to you in private Trish, excuse us please...

Ron stood up ,and Trish did the same as they walked farther away on the beach till they were hidden from view, soon as no one could see, Ron shoved his fist in the side of Trish's face as she fell stunned by the blow he gave her.

Ron: Thats part of your punishment for acting like a bitch to me girl, but later tonight you will get much worse as he shows her his belt.

Trish is pulled up quickly from the sand as she holds the side of her face, Ron tells her to calm the fuck down and to fix herself before they go back.

Ron: I know that you whored yourself to Chris while working on that storyline with him so you will be punished for that to , tonight.

Trish tried to not cry, she knew tonights punishment would be a lot worse then she had ever experienced before with Ron.

Ron: We are going to leave now, you make up an excuse your not feeling well or something, I will be waiting at the car bitch

Ron walks away, Trish tries to calm down but she can't as she collaspes on the beach in tears...

Amy decides to go find Trish, she thinks its been a while since they were gone, so she excuses herself and walks along the beach and then she sees Trish, she is on her knees holding her stomach. Amy runs to her.

Amy: Trish are you okay?

Trish nods , as Amy helps her up.

Trish: I am just not feeling so well, so I think we will have to postpone the lunch together, Ron will take me home, I am sorry for ruining the afternoon together, just tell Adam & Chris we will have to do this again sometime okay.

Amy: Sure Trish, are you sure your okay?

Trish smiles weakly, and nods.

Trish: I'm okay Amy, you know me, I am strong and can handle anything myself.

Amy: Okay, Umm, I will call you later okay, take care of yourself

Trish: I will, seeya Amy

Amy: Bye

Amy is distracted, she definitely saw a huge bruise on Trish's face now, was Ron beating her, or was it just Trish being clumsy, because they knew she was that too. Amy was confused and worried, she didn't think Ron was the type to beat Trish, and if he did why would Trish stay, as Amy walked back to the table, as she sat down everyone watched her.

Adam: Where's Ron & Trish?

Amy: Oh Trish felt sick so Ron took her home, Trish wants to do this again though, she felt really bad.

Adam: Okay, I just hope that little blonde takes good care of herself.

Jessica & Adam laughed about that, but Chris saw a different look on Amy's face when she talked about Trish, he knew something was off he just wish he knew what it was.

Trish was pushed into the passenger seat as Ron got in the drivers side he started the car and whipped the car out of the parking lot making Trish smack her head on the window, she turned to look back at the restaurant she saw Chris watching her leave an the tears started to fall as she waved goodbye, Chris waved back.

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Ron: Stop that crying bitch, you are going to get the worse punishment you ever had received before, you betrayed me whore, you looked at Chris like you wanted him, you will pay for your sin, and for the shit you did earlier.

Trish: Your a asshole, you have changed since I married you

Ron: Shut up bitch

He lets go of the wheel with of his hands as he smacks Trish across the face, the tears start falling alot faster now, as Ron pulls the car into their driveway.

Ron: Get out and go inside now(he screams)

Trish like a scolded dog, leaps of the car and runs inside and slams the door shut, she could try to lock herself in somewhere in the house but he had keys for every fucking door, and he would find her sooner or later and then his anger would be worse, so she just figured she wait and get her punishment over with .

Ron has come inside now he takes his belt off and beckons Trish to come over to him, she does slowly, and then the hitting starts, as Trish tries not to cry out in pain if she does he hits her harder so she tries to stay quiet. Ron smacks her hard across the head and he pushes her into a huge glass door which shatters and Trish is now laying unconcious as Ron continually keeps beating the living crap out of poor Trish.

From the view if anyone saw, was Trish laying on the floor broken like a porcelain doll, now this time was when Ron got all scared himself and call 911 claiming his wife had a bad accident, and the ambulances had arrived, and Ron called Trish's friends , he wanted to make himself look like the scared and caring Husband.

Amy & Adam had invited Chris over to their house, Jessica opted not to come she wasn't worried about Chris hanging out with them since Trish wasn't there. So she didn't come along.

Amy was busy watching Chris & Adam play a game on X-Box, she laughed at how competitive they got with each other, as her phone then rang.

She picked up the phone...

Amy: Hello?

Ron: Amy this is Ron, Trish's husband, she had a bad accident at home, thought you all like to know she is in bad shape she is in the hospital.

Amy: Oh my God, we are on are way, which hospital.

Ron told Amy which hospital and how to get there, as they quickly hung up on each other. Adam & Chris were now staring at Amy.

Amy: That was Ron, Trish had a bad accident at home she is in a bad condition at the hospital , we gotta go

Chris: What happened?

Amy: Ron didn't say, but all he said was Trish is in bad shape

Adam: Lets get a move on

They all hurried outside and got in Chris's car and Chris went over the speed limit the whole way to the hospital he was so scared and worried for Trish, his hands were shaken, Amy noticed.

Amy: Chris, Trish will be okay, she is strong , she is a fighter.

Chris: I know but she means a lot to me

Amy: I know she does, and she means a lot to me and Adam also, so don't worry

Adam: Yeah lets find out what happened first... I wanna know what she did to get herself in this condition..

Amy thought about the bruise she saw on Trish earlier and a scary thought came to her now, what if Ron was a wife beater, what if Trish was abused by him. She shook her head, the Trish she knew wouldn't stay with a man like that, so that thought was crazy.

They had all arrived at the hospital , now it was the moment of truth, would Trish be okay, and how bad was Trish's condition anyways...

Stay Tuned for more...


End file.
